R is for Robin, S is for Slade
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: What happens when two TT fans get high on sugar and decide to write a fanfic? Well..I dunno..but it sure is funny..please read!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hello! This is by Midnight Raven 666 and myself. It is entirely hyper and random. It makes no sense. If you don't like it, go get high on sugar, and then come back and read it. It'll make a lot more sense that way. This is to take place after Terra left.   
  
See Slade run. See Robin run after Slade. See Robin pick up a fork. See Slade run even faster, screaming like a sissy. See the Teen Titans enjoy their victory.  
  
**************Later that day, in Raven's Room******************  
  
As Raven sat in her room, meditating, she noticed Starfire there as well. "What do you want?!" Raven asked.  
  
"We are friends. I thought we might discuss teenage Earthling things." Starfire said hopefully.  
  
"No. Go away. I'm meditating." Raven shot back at Star, then returned to her meditative position.  
  
Starfire attempted to cross her legs in the lotus position, but fell over in her attempt with a squeal. "I do not highly recommend what I just attempted!" She yelled, rocking back and forth, attempting to get up.  
  
"Get out!" Raven hissed. Starfire jumped up. "You are just no fun! I wish Terra were still here! She'd talk to me!" Starfire said moodily.  
  
"Well..I don't wish she was still here. I hate Terra!" Raven said angrily. "Why? Is it because Beast Boy loved her, but you loved Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.  
  
Raven nearly exploded on her. "I..AM..NOT..IN...LOVE...WITH...BEAST..BOY!!" Raven yelled, her powers glowing around her.  
  
"Yes you are. You talk in your sleep...and I recorded it!" Starfire said, joyously pulling out a tape. "Do you want to listen?" Star asked.   
  
Raven was so enraged, her powers blew up her dresser, sending clothing every where..even out into the hall. A moment later, Beastboy entered, a pair of frilly black panties on his head.  
  
"Um...Star..are these yours?" Beast Boy asked, taking the underwear of his head and blushing. "No. They are Raven's!" Starfire said happily.  
  
Beastboy blushed crimson, but handed the underwear to Raven anyways, then left the room. "Now admit that you love Beast Boy!" Starfire demanded.  
  
"GET OUT!" Raven yelled. "You do not deny it?! You must love him then...wait until I tell Robin and let everyone listen to this tape!" Starfire said, rushing out of the room.  
  
Raven leaped up after her, enraged. "But why can I not tell him you love him?!" Starfire asked, as Raven chased her all around the tower.   
  
"What are those two girls doing?" Cyborg asked, not even bothering to look up from the video game he, Robin, and Beast Boy were playing.  
  
Beast Boy turned around slightly and casually said "Oh, Raven's just trying to kill Starfire again...oh, she's trying to use a knife this time." then he returned to his game.   
  
Robin instantly jumped up from the couch. "NOT MY HONEYCAKES!" He yelled. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at him. "I mean..uh..not Starfire.." Robin said, blushing. Then he ran off to attempt to keep Raven from killing Starfire.  
  
"What's going on with those girls, dude?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg rolled his eyes and threw down his controller. "YOU IDIOT!! Raven likes you, maybe even loves you..and Starfire and Robin have been ga-ga over each other since they first met....and I don't have anybody!" Cyborg sobbed.  
  
"Um..ok..dude..I'm gonna go help Robin." Beast Boy said, slowly backing away from the slightly deranged Cyborg.  
  
*******Meanwhile, upstairs************  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU TAMERANIAN WIMP!! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!" Raven yelled, brandishing her knife threateningly. ("Psycho" theme begins to play in the background)  
  
"Eep." Starfire squeaked. "NOT MY HONEYCAKES!" Robin yelled, standing in Raven's way.  
  
"Honeycake? But Robin, I am no snack cake..." Starfire said, as usual, confused.   
  
"Um..I mean..not Starfire. Please put the knife away, Raven." Robin said calmly.  
  
Suddenly, Cyborg's voice was heard screaming "HEY, BEAST BOY, DON'T FORGET TO TELL RAVEN THAT YOU LOVE HER!!"  
  
"Beast Boy loves Raven? What a coincidence, she loves him, too!" Starfire said, pulling out her tape.   
  
"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Raven said, picking up the chase again.  
  
Another quick Author's note: Yea, the authors here. We know, really, really random stuff. But hey, when you try Cindy Neutron's tea, (with its two pounds of sugar) it's gonna leave you a little hyper! 


	2. Forget about heartachehe's a HEADACHE!

Author's Note: Sugar, sugar, and more sugar! That is the key to a fanfic like this one! Thanx to everyone who replied!  
  
"What do you want, Beast Boy?!" Raven demanded, as he barged into her room.  
  
"Well, now that I know we both feel the same way, I think we should spend every waking moment together! I'd do anything for you!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Then get out!" Raven said, throwing a teddy bear at him.  
  
"You sleep with a teddy bear?!" He asked as he caught it.  
  
"You said you'd do anything for me..well...go get (Raven searched her mind, trying to figure out something Beast Boy would never be able to get) fat-free lard." She said with a smirk.  
  
"No problema, dude!" Beast Boy said, running out of the room.  
  
Much to Raven's annoyance, he returned, fat-free lard in hand (We highly doubt they make that..)  
  
"Anything else?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Sure......" Raven said, a plan developing in her head. "I want a pet." She said.  
  
Beast Boy smiled even brighter, then transformed into a dog. Raven used her powers to conjure a cage around him, one that he couldn't break in any form.  
  
"What's with all the noise?!" Cyborg asked, running in with Starfire and Robin.  
  
"I have a new pet." Raven said, gesturing to Beast Boy.  
  
"Um..Raven, what're you going to do with him?" Robin asked, confused. Raven smiled evilly.  
  
"I was thinking about getting him neutered, first." She said.  
  
Robin and Cyborg looked horrified.  
  
"I do not understand, what is this 'neutering'?" Starfire asked.   
  
***********Wherever it is that Slade lives*********  
  
Slade paced back and forth in front of his troops. "We shall defeat the Teen Titans! We shal--" But he was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Susan! Susan, where are you?" An old lady hobbled in on her walking stick.  
  
"MOTHER! YOU ARE NEVER TO CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!!" Slade commanded.  
  
Slade's mother calmly whapped him upside the head with her stick. "Susan is a lovely name, my son."  
  
"Mother, I'm busy with something.." Slade said.  
  
"YOUNG MAN, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD UNTIL YOU CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM!" Mrs. Slade was again beating Slade upside the head with her cane.  
  
"Yes, mommy." Slade said.  
  
Authors' Notes: When Midnight Raven666 invited Cindy Neutron over, she didn't expect Cindy Neutron to come up with a brand new character, Slade's Mother..although it was actually just Cindy's excuse for hitting Midnight Raven with a cane. 


End file.
